


Love Can Conquer All

by MorganaNK



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Set before the pilot episode - Caroline's POV
Relationships: Caroline Crockett/Sonny Crockett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Love Can Conquer All

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Anthony Yerkovich, Michael Mann et al; no copyright infringement intended

I lie on my side, my head resting in my hand, and watch Sonny sleep.

He is beautiful. Perhaps beautiful isn’t the right word to describe this man, but I can’t think of a better one. In sleep his eyelashes gently caress the top of his cheeks and the lines on his face soften. 

He looks at peace, and it’s at times like this I remember why I fell in love with him. Before the nightmares; a gift from the Vietnam war that just keep on giving, and before he became addicted to the undercover life of the vice division of the Organised Crime Bureau. 

The peace won’t last, it never does.

He knows that things aren’t good between us, that the arguing and the job are tearing us apart, but I think he still believes that Billy and I will always be here when he comes home.

We won’t. 

I can’t live like this any longer. 

I can’t let Billy see me and his father ripping each other to shreds. 

When Sonny goes to the OCB tomorrow, I am leaving him and filing for divorce.

It will be the hardest thing I ever do.

Until then I will lie here, swallow my tears, and pretend that love can conquer all.


End file.
